Problem: Given two real numbers $1<p<q$ so that $\frac{1}{p} + \frac{1}{q} = 1$ and $pq = \frac{9}{2}$, what is $q$?
Explanation: Solving $pq = \frac{9}{2}$ for $p$ we see that $p = \frac{9}{2q}$. Plugging this into $\frac{1}{p} + \frac{1}{q} = 1$ we then get \[ \frac{2q}{9} + \frac{1}{q} = 1 \Rightarrow 2q^2 - 9q +9 = 0 .\] Applying the quadratic equation we then see that  \[ q = \frac{9 \pm \sqrt{81-72}}{4} = \frac{9 \pm 3}{4} .\] Now, the smaller root corresponds to $p$ and the larger to $q$, so we see that $\boxed{q = 3}$.